The boy no one knew
by Loner-kun
Summary: Oneshot: Yukino POV Yukino pays a special someone a visit.


**The boy no one knew**

It was the morbid afternoon, quite a few days after the accident. It was a seemingly ordinary day, the sun shining it's gold rays over nature's best creations allowing flowers to blossom beautifully and water to reflect the blinding light off it's surface.

It also completely ignored anything less pleasing to the thought so it all came off as nothing particularly comforting. I sat in the sleek, black car in the backseat patiently and yet, dreading what I'll confront once I reach my destination. Only the best drivers employed for my well-being. Yes, I suppose that is only natural to not be too concerned about anyone else while your paycheck came for only the one reason. I grow tired of this pompous lifestyle.

The car came to a slow, shuddering halt.  
"We're here miss Yukinoshita."

Right... I'm here so it's too late to turn back. I'll walk this road down to the end. It's something I should owe.

I can recognize the situation wasn't my fault but given the context, I could say I had a hand in it. I was the one needed driving to such a place, to continue my existence.

"Thank you."

I open the car and slowly step outside maintaining my balance when a sudden sense of vertigo hit me. Stood before me was a Buddhist style temple, but that was not the problem.  
It was the endless army of stones, lined up in rows across a vast area solely for those who had passed away.

The dead didn't need pity because they just don't care. My proud, prideful self however wouldn't let his achievement go ignored. He did pay the price for it after all. The doors at the end of the path to the temple was open for all visitors. Customary and normal despite the common service that happens inside.

Walking inside, I see too many empty seats and a casket. A box housing the one I was surely paying respects to. I didn't know him but I valued the act which vehemently took his life.

Looking at the cost and benefits of such an action however was not objectively not worth the act. The result were 3 huddled people closest to the casket standing. A tall, slender woman with short neck-length black hair held her glasses in her fingers hysterically crying into her hands leaning into her supportive husband, a man with messy hair in a suit. He looked dead inside, his eyes like a dead rotting fish. He did nothing more but stare blankly at his cas- his son's casket. The loudest of all was the significantly younger girl, practically the mother's clone. She wailed a high pitch cry burying her face in her hands.

I feel like an intruder but they didn't notice me coming in as they drowned in their misery.

Even more disturbing was the amount of people, or lack thereof. I expected there to be more then just those three. Where was everyone? Where was his friends? Other family relatives? It wasn't in my place to be curious but to have such little regard in the life's of others pains me.

I could only do nothing and analyse the scene I see before me. This atmosphere was infectious. A part of me wished I stayed in my empty, soulless apartment ignorant of the pain caused, but then another part of myself shut me up from that line of thinking.

That'd be me being a coward.

Such misery to occur... And all of it for a reckless, dangerous animal like a dog.

The result of saving such a creature was not worth it. If the creature had died then it would've caused temporary pain to those who loved it. A human's life was far more important to those they're close to.

But then...

Why are there so few?

A gentle, girly voice called out to me.

"Hey. Were you one of his friends?"

Turning around, I see a girl the same age as me. Plain black hair tied up in a chinese style bun on the side of her head. Dressed up in a plain blue dress, it was the opposite of her extravagant ear-rings and the remnants of nail polish.

"Not exactly, I was just-"

I didn't know the man. Never will, but respect is deserved through actions and not words.

Her eyes lit up in realization.

"I'm sorry, but is that your car outside? I... Recognized it..."

My car? She knew it.

Wait...

Now that I think back, she looked familiar. Only back then, her face was adorned in tears and angry confusion at the crumpled mess of a body on the ground.

"You was at the accident wasn't you?" I ask.

She looked away guiltily. It was the first day of school, a day where we would grow and finally prosper as adults. Only he would start a different process.

Decomposition.

I imagine she felt guilty, being his reason for exiting his existence in the land of the living. That was subjective, if she had control of her pet or better yet, didn't take it out for a walk. I wouldn't be visiting the cremation of a dead person. If he thought himself no less then that of a dog then she wouldn't be here.

If no one else could've stopped him then his family wouldn't be here.

"Y-yeah. I was. I... Was hoping to say thanks, even if it'll be late."

"Right."

The girl stepped beside me and looked around the place, obviously took back from how many empty, unused chairs there were.

"Not many attending is there?" She asks. Yes, that was worrying. To think he had no such effect on other such life's.

"Disconcerting, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

I figure she may have known him. After all, I had a similar relationship with someone in the past but that backfired immensely. Rationalizing a story, I ask just to confirm.

"Did you know him?"

She tilts her head with a sad smile, eyes full of wishes that would never come.

"No. I sorta wish I could've known him just a lil' bit. You know? Know what kind of person he was."

"I see."

It was only more evidence to my hypothesis. This person probably had no friends...  
I could only take solace in the fact that his death was a fast one.

All of this for a stranger's dog? Someone he never knew and never would?

I dream of a perfect world where everyone would be there for each other. We use no one else as tools to improve ourselves and try to remedy every flaw we have. Yes, that is my ideal world. Selfless acts such as that though...

I didn't like the idea. It was causing more misery and sadness then if he just let the mutt die.

But he was loved. The crying family over there proved it.

The girl beside me continued.

"If he was still alive then I'm sure I would've came to known him. Thanked him. It's annoying I can't show my gratitude like that you know?"

I stopped living in the world of what-if scenarios a long time ago. It was just a waste of time that pandered to the delusional and the hopeless.

She continued.

"I asked around about him and all the things I heard. Most of them barely remembered someone like that but the few that did...  
None of it was nice..."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

I could only coldly say those five words because I couldn't speak ill of others in such a place. I didn't want to speculate but I knew what it was like to be victimized. That is why I'll change all that.

My mind delirious from the mood, I return back to the sleek, black car. Any signs of it running over anyone forgotten, not with time but with a costly repair job.

I left the other girl to deal with her own misery. I could only be thankful his death wasn't painful and that the wheel crushed and broke his neck killing him instantly.

I made sure to memorize the name though.

_Hachiman Hikigaya_

_Forever loved even after death_

1997 - 2013

The only thing I could coldly remark to no one else but to myself.

If I ever saw a cat on the road and it's impending death on four wheels, would I jump in to save it?

Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

I thought season 2 suffering wasn't enough so here's some more.

P.S: I'm so fucking sorry guys. ;_;


End file.
